HTTYD- How To Train Your Predacon (HTTYD x Transformers Prime)
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: What if Unicron created his very own predacon to kill primus? but since he didn't posses the power to give it a soul he left it to rust; Primus found the creature and grated it a soul so to learn what would it do. "will this creature fulfil it creator's desire or it will follow it's own path?" Primus didnt know it, but he just made the first earth contact happens earlier
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers Prime or How To Train Dragon, only my OC**

 **This is kinda of a AU of transformers**

 **This chapter will be only an introduction to the origin of my OC.**

 **Cybertronian vocabulary help (for those that are new on this):**

 **Helm = head;**

 **servo = hand;**

 **optic = eye;**

 **voice box = voice;**

 **spark = soul or heart;**

 **stabilizer servos = legs;**

 **glitch = sick, out of his/her mind;**

 **protoform = body (as like of a newborn baby);**

 **vorn = year;**

 **Spark crushed = heart crushed;**

 **offlined = dead;**

 **processor = brain/mind;**

 **shut down = unconscious or dead (but that depends on the TF universe)**

 **Spark Chamber: where the transformer's heart is located at the body**

* * *

In the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron...

One the incarnation of the creation and the other the incarnation of the destruction.

For eons both fought fiercely against one another, none giving their ground.

The balance of the battle shifted endlessly between them, only by creating the thirteen original primes, was that Primus was capable of defeating Unicron and give live to Cybertron.

…

…

…

…

…

However…

The thirteen were not the only who were born in that era, another being was born, not by the power of Primus, but by the power of… Unicron…

The Chaos Bringer used all of his power to create a foul creature, a savage animal with powers and attributes, which made the beast the most deadly and scariest thing to ever exist; The Beast was gifted with claws capable of cutting even the most sturdy cybertronian metal, wings shaped as blades and capable of cutting all and anything that it touches, a long tail filled with small blades along itself and a sharp spearhead at the end of it, its body was made of most lightest metal, Hailt, the most sturdier metal Unicron could create for the creature that would be the doom of Cybertron. The most terrifying thing about it, is the power that lies within the beast, it is more savage and the deadliest of all things of which it is made, the power of the Cyberfire… the fire of Unicron. the fire capable of destroying anything or corrupting it with the power of the dark energon that it is originated. This beast was Unicron most deadliest weapon, neither Primus creations nor Primus himself would be capable of stopping this beast once it was unleashed.

so enough, it was done…

the beast was created, all it needed was life, so it would start its savage rampage across Cybertron, this however was the only thing Unicron was incapable to do, for he was the incarnation of destruction and as so he was not capable of giving life.

Furious with the creature becoming completely useless, Unicron abandoned it to rust and fought against Primus himself alone, but was defeated by the thirteen primes and Primus.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Not long after defeating Unicron, Primus was ready to become one with Cybertron's core, when he found lying lifelessly the very creature Unicron has created to destroy him, Primus could feel the power of his twin coming from the creature's lifeless body. Even though knowing that the creature was created to kill him, Primus granted it a spark of it own, so it could live, not knowing how the creature would act like, since it was created by Unicron but received a spark from Primus.

He summoned one of the thirteen primes and showed the creature before granting it a spark and entrusted the creature to the chosen prime:

" **This creature was created by Unicron to destroy me. However I cannot allow it to be destroyed, it had no spark, but now I will give it one. I need you to look after it for me, can you do it?"**

The prime looked to the creature, it was a walking killing machine, there was no telling what it could do

"Father, why will you grant it a spark? This creature was created to kill all and anything that is alive!"

"… **it is true. This creature was created to destroy everything around it, however my twin could not give it a spark, so he abandoned it. I became curious about it"**

Those words confused the prime, but Primus sensed it and explained

" **will this creature fulfil it creator's desire or it will follow it's own path? Unicron is my opposite and as such he has no knowledge of creation, I created you and the other twelve, free to choose whenever to help me or not, for you all are free to choose how you want to live"** Primus looked to the creature, still lifeless, smiling " **and so is this creature, who will receive a spark from me"** Primus said and started giving it a spark

When those words left Primus' mouth, the prime before him realized why he allowed this creature to live.

" **I also intend to see how the other primes will react to it, but I will make some changes on it to lessen the wary that your siblings might show to it"** Primus said and proceeded with the creature's reformation

So with a new determination, The prime approached the sleeping beast, looking all over it seeing how peacefully it was sleeping, then pet it's helm, founding it surprisingly light and yet strong, saying

"I will take care of it, I promise you father" the prime said and looked back at its creator, who smiled at the scene before him

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

After Primus became only with Cybertron, the creature finally opened it's optics and was greeted by the thirteen primes, at first the creature was afraid, not knowing any of them and seeing how tall they were than itself it started backing from them

"So the creature does not walk with it's stabilizer servos? or all of it limbs are stabilizer servos?" one of the primes, a white and robust one with several lens in front of his optics, asked seeing the creature walk in all four instead of two like them "It's optics… they are green! fascinating!" the white prime and switched one of his lens, while keeping his gaze at the creature

"Be careful brothers, we do not know what it is capable of doing" one of the primes, a black and purple one, said

"Do not worry Megatronus, it is scared and it would be more comfortable if we all step behind and let this creature know we mean it no harm, after all, no one is going to be harmed" said a gold and purple prime

"While you are right about it Alpha Trion, I have to agree with Megatronus on this" said another prime with a pair of horn on his head "we do not know if it will attack us, I suggest that we remove all of sharp appendages of its body so it will not attempt to harm us"

"Liege! could make you THINK before using your voice box to say stupid things!" said a prime, the only female among them, with a gold and silver hammer

"Knock it off Solus! You do not trust it any better than any of us!" Liege barked back, glaring at his sister

"At least I am letting it have some space to move, while you just keep pushing it against the wall!" the femme retort, threatening to hammer her brother's faceplate at first chance

it hit a wall and as the primes quarreled, it became scared. The creature hiding it's faceplate behind its servos

"ALL OF YOU, QUIET NOW!" yelled a black colored prime with red wings, stepping calmly and slowly towards the creature with one servo stretched out, but the creature tried to move away afraid of the others behind the prime, and the black prime itself "have you all not noticed it is scared?" the black prime asked looking away from the creature towards his brothers and sister

While the prime was looking at the other primes, the creature focused on the stretched servo in front of it

 _Is this creature trying to show it mean it no harm? Is this it way of showing trust? What should I do?_

The creature was mesmerized by servo in front of it, it sniffed the servo a few times, then it placed it helm on the open servo with both optics closed

The action surprised the primes, specially the black one, who looked back at the creature with surprise and happiness; the creature opened its optics and looked at the prime's for a few seconds

"He he he he he, I think it likes you Onyx, it already warmed up with you" said a small prime, floating in a sphere of light

"Well you can say that again Micronus, because I still not believing it is happening right here, right now!"

"Liege…" Solus said while face palming

"What? I am serious!" Liege exclaimed

"I still do not like this… this… thing" Megatronus said with disgust at the last word

"I do not understand it but I am more than happy to see how it interacts with different approaching methods" the white Prime said, switching another lens and focusing his gaze at the creature again

"I am sure you can discover the creature's true behavior, but are you sure you want to do this Alchemist?" Prima, the prime with a huge longsword asked looking to the white prime, who nod to him

Then the other primes started arguing about how the creature should be dealt with, Megatronus suggested that it should be destroyed before it could plot their demises, Solus threatened to strike him and suggested to let the creature be and study it while it was free, this escalated into a quarrel between her and Megatronus. The other primes picking their sides in this while Alpha Trion stayed neutral, observing Onyx and the creature

Alpha Trion approached the creature in the same way Onyx did, while the others stopped bickering and looked at the scene

The creature seeing all the optics lay on it again, it began to step back afraid they would harm it

 _why are all of these creatures looking at me? Have I done something wrong? Why is the purple and grey one eyeing me with anger?_

Alpha Trion noticed the creature shivering at Megatronus' glare

"Megatronus, will you stop? It is clearly afraid of you and you keeping this distrustful glare upon it just make it more afraid" Alpha Trion said returning the glare back at his brother

"*Whistle* sounds like you just pissed Alpha, am I wrong Mega-" before Liege could finish his sentence, Megatronus threw him a punch in the middle of his faceplate, making him land on his backside

"CAN YOU, FOR TWO NANOSECONDS, KEEP YOUR VOICE BOX SHUT!?" Megatronus yelled back at his brother

The yell startled the creature and it jumped behind Onyx, shivering of pure fear

"Well, now are happy?" Solus asked angrily "now it's startled and afraid of you two idiots! Since Onyx is the only one it trusts he will take care of it while you two keep away from it for the time being"

"Since when do you give us orders?" Liege asked pointing at his sister

"Since you two just scared this creature for no good reason! Now back off!" Solus retorted showing her hammer to both her siblings

Megatronus walked away muttering something under his breath, while Liege glared at his sister before going away, throwing his servos in the air as if saying 'whatever, it's not like I was trying to get it to like me or something'

Onyx turned to look to the creature, it was covering it helm with its frontal servos still shaking wildly. this made Onyx spark cringe, it was more afraid that anything what could he do to make it stop?

Solus took a step towards them and with a smooth and calming voice and a calm servo, touched the creature

"Calm down… they are not going to harm you… you are safe now..." she said petting it

the creature was still shivering, but at the touch of Solus servo it started to shake less until it stopped shaking, then it did something that took the primes by surprise, but since they never saw it they didn't knew what it was; it started purring

"What is it doing?" Alpha Trion asked taking notice that it was trembling again "is it afraid of being touched?"

Prima looked closely to the creature "hum…. I think you should stop Solus"

Solus did stop and the creature stopped purring looking up with sad optics to the primes, it lowered its optics and rested it head on the ground, moaning unhappily

"I think it did not like it either..." Alpha Trion said running a servo on his metallic beard

Solus looked down, sad that the creature didn't like her, but Onyx looked between her and the creature and an idea popped on his processor

"Solus… do it again"

the other primes looked at Onyx like he became crazy, Onyx noticed the look and sighed

"Just do it, I think I know why it is sad"

Then he took Solus servo on his own and started petting the creature again, the creature started purring all over again and this time it raised its helm and leaned to the touch of Solus servo. it even placed its helm on her lap

all the primes optics went wide, the creature like that? it surely was a strange creature, but how would they do to see what it was capable of?

for the moment all they wanted was to see how it leaned to Solus touch, Micronus and Alpha Trion were already thinking of why it was acting like this, the others were simply mesmerized by how this supposedly deadly creature was acting so peaceful and shy. And above all loving the touch of Solus, who happened to be smiling to it right now

* * *

 **seven vorn cycles later**

they discovered that the creature was a mech and that he was capable of hiding its sharp claws into his body whenever he was calm. The creature took a liking for Solus and Onyx, but it stayed close to Solus whenever it could, Megatronus didn't like it, since he believed how dangerous the creature was, and the fact that the creature would always follow Solus around made him angry, especially when it would stay with Solus at her workplace . That's where he is right now, inside Solus workplace, watching her forge but only with mild interest on the forging part, what attracted him the most were the small sparks that always flew whenever she hit with the forge. At any

Solus was one of the most serious and focused primes, always worried about what she should work on and how good should her creation be or even if she needed to make it more perfect than it already was; but even she couldn't resist to see her new friend fall on his backside trying to catch and hold a spark with its clawed front servos, it was funny and it helped her to ease her mind little and re-imagine her current work and eliminate any imperfections or add new functions to it. The creature still haven't received a name, Solus felt like she should give it one and started observing how he moved and how he loved to follow shining dots of light whenever they appeared, which was what she was doing currently holding a piece of metal on her servo and reflecting the sunlight on it.

All the while her friend kept trying to capture the dot, once he lowered the front of his body and raised the back, shaking it while doing so, and jumped on the dot to capture it with both the front servos acting as some sort of…

'!'

This gave Solus an idea, she stopped playing with her friend, pet him and went back to work on the newest idea she received from her friend.

The creature while not looking like, it was really smart; he knew that whenever Solus stopped playing with him it was because she was busy and he should not interfere. He went out of her workplace thinking of only one that he could play with: Onyx prime.

The first beastformer was patrolling Cybertron, near some mountainous formations that were close to a emerging lake that have been formed five or so solar cycles ago, ever since their father became one with the core of their world he wandered searching for life, interested in be the first to find out what his creator was planning to give life to.

Onyx snapped out of his thoughts when he heard movement behind him, something was following him, something… strange…

He thought of how he would get this whatever it was and a plan formed on his processor; sprinted into a run, he ran as far as he could, all the while keeping himself in the eyesight of his stalker but not making it obvious that was what he wanted.

jumping, rolling, making sharp turns to give the stalker more reason to press into pursuit, Onyx noticed then that whatever was following him was starting to close the distance between them and now that it was close he decided to put an end to the chase. He jumped and did a flip back jump landing behind his stalker, while the latter was still trying to stop but ended up tripping on its own pedes and hitting the side of a rock pillar that was coming out of the ground where a lake started filling itself and now was a huge landmark easy to see even from afar.

"..." Onyx's optics went wide with what was following him "creature?"

Said creature was now laying on its side, moaning in pain and dizziness, it was trying to get up on it pedes but the same were shaking with dizziness. The creature moved, still dizzy from the impact, toward where Onyx was standing. when it was near him, it dropped to the ground on his pedes and moaned again, looking at his pedes

Onyx simply didn't knew what to feel, for an instant he thought that some strange lifeform from outer space was hunting him, but it turned out it was the creature of Unicron following him… either it was hunting him or it just followed him around.

Onyx liked the creature, it was feral like him which made him a little bit glad since it made him have some feral company from time to time, but at the same time he wasn't sure if this creature and him sharing resembles should be seen as a good sign, for Megatronus could suggest that the creature would believe he was another creation of Unicron and would try to convert him. The last part always made him shiver with fear

The creature moaned softly, rubbing it's helm against Onyx's pedes. Onyx was looking to it with a questioning gaze

 _'why have he followed me? Was he intending to assassinate me, like Megatronus suggested? Have he simply crossed his path with mine? Will he kill me from where he is standing? Why is he rubbing his helm against my pedes? Why are his appendages not out?'_

The prime kept asking himself these questions, without noticing the creature slowly raising itself from the ground and looking gently and innocently to his optics without a sound.

The creature felt the prime's pedes stir, even if by a single human inch, when he started caressing his pedes and stabilizer servos; worried that he did something wrong, the creature looked at his optics and saw what he was fearing to find: fear, distrust, apprehension. It stuke his spark, like what the black and purple prime said a vorn or so ago, the prime he saw as a friend didn't like nor trust him. Saddened, but relieved to know what to do in relation to the black prime, the creature leaved him be and wandered off, walking since he never learned what his wings were to be used for, through the vast surface of Cybertron.

But he didn't noticed a being standing on top of a rock formation above him, a being with a broad chest, strong arms and legs do the the several exposed muscle cables showing on its arms and legs, but the most predominant feature of this being were his optics; they were burning with rage, hate and distrust

 _'it does not matter if you have tricked them into thinking you are HARMLESS, I know what you true intentions are and I shall destroy you RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!'_

the being jumped from his position and followed the creature, intending on destroying it once and for all

* * *

 **After leaving Onyx alone**

the creature walked aimlessly throughout the surface of Cybertron, to say he was sad would be an understatement; he was both physically and mentally spark-crushed, why he was afraid of him? what have he done to make the Prime be afraid of him? he only wanted to play with him

…

…

the creature sighed and dropped his body to the ground unceremoniously, looking towards the sky and-

 ***Crash***

something fell on the ground nearby him, making raise to his pedes and get ready to run. the dust cloud that raised with the fall made very hard to see what has fell, but the creature didn't have too wait long

 ***Thud* *Thud***

something was walking inside of the dust cloud, towards him; this peaked his curiosity up, he remembered hearing Onyx talking with the other Primes, that there were new lifeforms appearing across the planet now and that he was looking for each of them to see what their father was creating to live in this planet with them. hoping it was one of these new lifeforms, the creature lowered his guard and just kept looking at the dust cloud

"So… you decided to fight me… excellent!" a voice said, a voice that send shivers into the creature's spine cord and made him very, very scared

 ***Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud***

"Now..." the voice's owner said, while he took his weapon out "FIGHT ME YOU FIEND!" demanded Megatronus glaring with murder in his optics

the sudden yell scared the creature, who broke into a sprint towards where he last saw Onyx, scared to even stay two or more nano cycles near the purple and black Prime.

"RUN ALL YOU CAN! TODAY YOU WILL NO LONGER TAIN CYBERTRON WITH ABOMINABLE PRESENCE!" Megatronus proclaimed-yelled to the creature's fleeing form and gave chase to it

...

...

the creature ran as fast as it's stabilizers servos could carry it, but due to the prime's bigger stature and how fast he was running, the creature feared he would reach him soon. making a sharp turn to the left, the creature jumped as high as he could onto a cliff edge that was next to him, while Megatronus, due to his momentum, crashed in the wall with his shoulder. glaring up at the creature, he took aim with his Requiem Blaster; a deadly weapon with the power of a supernova, crafted by Solus to defeat Unicron, and shoot at the creature.

thanks to the different in the terrain and that he was some steps ahead of Megatronus, the creature avoided being shot but the blast's impact threw him off his pedes, making him fall faceplate first on the ground. Megatronus climbed the cliff and started walking slowly towards the creature.

the creature was feeling sore and disorientated, but could distinguish Megatronus approaching form and started to creep away from the black and purple Prime, but wasn't even moving out of place. he started moaning in pain and sadness, almost like- no… he WAS pleading Megatronus to have mercy on him, but his pleas fell to deaf ears as the Prime took out his melee weapon, ready to finish the creature good

"Pretend all you want _thing_ … Nobody wants you… nobody will come to save you…. EVERYONE will be pleased to know you have being OFFLINED!" Megatronus said slowly and darkly to the creature

the creature ceased his pleas and widened his optics for a few moments, before memories of the last seven vorns flooded his head. every time the primes out simple become jumpy or wary when he was nearby, the way the primes would suddenly become quiet when he was around, the way some of them would glare at him even though he have done nothing wrong; now all made sense… the primes disliked him and wouldn't ever care should he be offlined or wounded, to them it would be better that way. accepting his fate, the creature shutted his green optics and laid his helm on the ground; Megatronus roared with pure rage against the creature and struck it's lower chest part with his weapon, denting the section, making the creature cry in pain

the mad prime wasn't even started with it yet, he sheathed his weapon and grabbed the creature before throwing it back to the ground with as much strength as his previous one, he grabbed the creature by its stabilizer servo and twisted in an odd angle, stracting another cry of pain from his victim. Megatronus' rage just keep increasing with each cry the creature would made whenever he hit it, glancing at the metal ground an idea came to his processor, hitting the floor the mad prime ripped a part of it and twisted into a muzzle, one he didn't lose any second to put on the creature. the black and purple prime grabbed his victim's wing, acting like he was examining it

"Why do you have wings... IF YOU ARE NOT EVEN USING THEM?" Megatronus yelled and yanked the wing off its owner's body

the creature let out another cry, even though it only went to to its mouth and died there, the torn wing was thrown to the side and the mad prime looked at the injury he had caused; the creature was leaking dark energon, the life essence of Unicron himself, this only confirmed his theory about this creature being a threat to every prime and all lifeforms that were created by Primus. clenching his fist, the prime took out his melee weapon again and hit the creature on the torso area several times, each hit was stronger than the previous, starting to make holes appear all over the creature's body, who could only cry in pain a muffled pray that the mad prime would stop torturing him and end his life. If the creature was organic or human, it would already be at tears, crying all of his pain and suffering just wanting this all to be over quickly.

the mad prime continued to torment the creature in any painful and slow procedure he could think of, until he decided that it was already time to end this once and for all.

Raising his weapon Megatronus glared to the closed optics of the creature

"Farewell… _Beast..._ " Megatronus said the last word as if there was poison in it and swung down his weapon, aiming towards the creature's spark chamber

The creature only waited for the blow to arrive and end his suffering once and for all, and thanks to the great loss of energon he suffered, the creature was forced to shut down in order to preserve energon, but although he would never need to use it ever again.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: DD/MM/YYYY - ?/?/2017**

 **I will only allow you all to know what happened to the creature should this story receive six reviews THAT have some relevance to the story, like what will happen next or why is Megatronus being so cruel to the creature, IF the creature will survive… please, just please I work better with reviews that help me stay determined to write… s-s-s-so...**

 **Until next time**

 **FenixX13… Logging out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Transformers Prime or How To Train Dragon, only my OC**

* * *

 **? POV**

I woke up to the sound of the waves, it was a calming sound; the sight ever better than the sound.

as I opened my eyes I could see my…

…

'home'...

Now… I do not hate this place, but… *sigh*... it's a relic of my real home… and this is a, as the others say, 'touchy' subject. a type that I do not like talking about.

I heard sound growls coming from outside, then some children saying

"Wow… This cavern is HUGE!" one of the children said, making his voice echoes through the walls of my home

"A-a-are you really sure this is a g-g-g-good idea?" another, probably the small of them, child said

"Hey, be quiet he can wake up with this!" the last of the children said in a low tone trying to avoid been heard

I could simply smile and get up to start my day. first things first, before I go and talk some sense into those children, I need to eat.

after walking for a few minutes, I found what I was looking for

"Guys! He's over there!" I heard one of the children saying in a whisper to try avoiding being heard. too bad child, I could hear you and your friends playing outside, even with how thick the walls of my home are

soon the other two were near the first, all hidden behind a rock. *chuckle*... kids, like who I was when I was like that.

I glanced at the blue crystal in front of me, it was big, but near it there were other smaller ones; those smaller were the ones I was looking for.

*grab* *crush*

"Did you see that?" one of them whispered in awe

"He just crushed the crystal in his mouth!" whispered another

wait to see what I am going to do now child

"H-h-h-he j-j-j-j-just-"

"He swallowed the crystal!"

"he eats that?"

"Why?"

"does he don't like fish?"

oh child, I can eat fish, but now in the morning it is better for me to eat these crystals or else I can get sick.

I saw from the corner of my eye that a small shard of the crystal I ate fell near where they were hiding, one of them tried approaching the shard with his mouth open

"I would not do that if was you" I said without turning to them

from the gasps I heard, they got scared, so let's continue this in a more gentle tone of voice

"These crystals can be poisonous to children like you, but not for me" I said gentler and turned slowly to them "so, please leave the shard there" I said with gentle eyes to the child

I could see they were afraid, no… they were scared, but who wouldn't be afraid of me? compared to others of my species I am huge, not that I am just some more bigger than others of my own, but HUGE. I lowered myself and looked back at the children

"Climb my back" I said to them, immediately they lost their scared faces and fears of me and rushed to climb my back

"Ouch! watch those claws back there" I said after one of them accidentally pierced me with his claw, when they were all up on my back, I started my trip to go outside my home

"S-s-sorry..." Oh, it's a girl

"Do not worry, it is alright, but try to not do it again. understood?" I said to the young girl

"uh… Alpha?"

"Hum?" Oh I forgot to tell you, I am an Alpha, this means that I am a leader of a pack and these children belong to said pack

"your scales are cold and metallic, like the those of the Metal Scales, so how can you feel pain from something like this?" this was a question all the small and the young would ask me whenever they saw me getting hurt or showing pain

"well young, you are a Flame Wing, how come you can set yourself on fire?" I asked this to the child

"it's because-... … I can.. uh…" the child couldn't answer my question

"just as you do not know the answer to my question, I do not possess the knowledge to answer yours. but I believe it is because I can make them soft"

"you can make your scales become soft?" one of them asked surprised and in awe

"and can make them harder than the scales of the Metal Scales" I said as a matter of fact, this made the children gasp in awe

"you can make them even harder than that?" the girl asked me, I simply nod

They were all impressed with what I told now. we arrived at the entrance of my cavern so now was the time I was going to give them a small lecture about entering someone else's cave unaccompanied by either of their parents.

"Alright kids, the ride is over. Get down now" I said as I crouched so they could do as I said

Before I could say a word, I heard some cries from afar. Someone was arriving, as I looked up I found who, or rather, whose were

"My hatchling! thank you, thank you Alpha. Just where were you? I was sick worried about you, what were you thinking…" soon three adults females landed near the hatchlings and started talking to them

The three hatchlings dems, the ones who laid the eggs of these hatchlings, as any dem they were worried about them. so they probably went away from them when they were not looking…

…

All more the reason I talk some sense into their heads

"Please calm yourselves, they were not in danger. They are with me, so I can assure you that they were not harmed in any possible way" I talked calmly but with authority as an alpha on my voice

All the three dems stopped lecturing their hatchlings and looked to me

"In fact… I believe I have something to say to them too, with your permission that is"

"Of course alpha, please don't take them lightly" one of them said and all the three left their hatchlings sides

I approached them, they were shrinking in fear of me and the words I would say. Not looking soft nor showing how much that affected me, I opened my wings and raised my body a little higher than before

"What you three did was very imprudent and immature, even though you are hatchlings, you should be more careful." I started saying and they lowered their heads even more

"Have you entered the cave of someone else, someone mean, you could have hurt yourselves." their dems gasped in shock, but I did not stopped there

"That as an alpha is something I would not tolerate and your imprudence scared your dems, you three can be curious, you can wonder about things, but you cannot act before thinking or act planning at the same time, do one or do the other, never try to do both." They lowered their heads even more than before, but I was not trying to intimidate them to stop trying to discover new things

"As well as foolish this act of yours was also very brave, but do not mistake bravery for foolishness." they looked up to me surprised

"To be brave is to act with caution and to be foolishness is to act without it. I hope you three do not try to do that again, but if you do... be cautious and do not go beyond a safe spot." they smiled to one another and their dems looked somewhat relieved

"Was I clear?" I asked still serious

" **Yes alpha!"** Was their collective answer

"Go to your dems and do not do something dangerous like this again" I said more calmly and relaxed while closing my wings

They nod their heads and went to their dems, who looked to me very grateful and even happy with what happened. Soon they went back to their nests and left me to start my day.

Well, I was already late for a few minutes. I should hurry, my pack depends on me. I opened my wings and took flight to start my day.

* * *

 **Some time later**

the first thing I am supposed to do now in the morning is to provide food for pack, which mostly consist in fish and it was hard to find most of the time for they never stay in the same place, luckily for me, I know the perfect place to find it.

Closing my wings, I allowed my body to be dragged towards the ocean below me. others of my pack are incapable of staying below the surface of water for more than a few minutes, but not me, I do not need to breath air and for such I am capable of hunting the school of fish that are deeper in the sea. I found two small schools but they together are just more than enough for my pack. I charged up my blast, the purple light of my fire coming out made the fishes curious and attracted them to me. Wrong choice. I released my blast, the purple orb flew down between them and explode, the shockwave of the explosion killing them. I swung towards my prey, while other alphas as big enough to swallow a big school of fishes, I posses this… how should I put it? … 'ability' to open a part of my chest that can be used for storing food for later, I use this to provide for my pack.

Just as I was grabbing my hunt, I heard some roars from somewhere and then a blur passed in front of me. I looked around and found the source or better yet sources of the roars I have heard: Deepsea Flyers, they are a species who possess two heads on one body, are capable of swimming instead of flying, also capable of lighting themselves with lightning and use it as their main defensive tool.

The pack leader was nowhere to be seen amongst them; usually he or she is the fastest and with the strongest lightning and are always in front of their packs to look for predators and lead them to safety, so where were they?

Another roar snapped me out of my thoughts, this one came from where the blur went when it came towards me. The blur was actually the pack leader, a Titan wing Deepsea Flyer.

Titan wings, are a rare brethren amongst all species, unlike the rest they have the biggest of the wings and are stronger than anyone else, as a standard: all Titan wings are either Alphas or the are Betas, the ones who command the pack in the absence of the Alpha.

"What are you?" one of the heads asked me

"I am an Alpha" I said with authority in my voice "who was hunting for his pack, before you appeared"

"You're an Alpha?" the other head asked, stunned by what I said

"you're a Night Singer! Night Singers don't have packs!"

"Liar! You're inventing this so you can take all this fish for yourself!"

"he's an Alpha? How come night singers are alphas now?"

Their pack went in a frenzy, but that's understandable my species the night singers are known for being lone flyers and always preferring to stay alone unless they are in mating season or have hatchlings to care.

I whoever need to take these fish schools to my pack or else they would scattered to search food themselves and would have to leave their hatchlings alone… by themselves at the mercy of outsiders.

 ***Grrr***

Just the thought was my blood boil.

"Listen!" I said making them shut themselves "I am a Night Singer **AND** an Alpha; I have to bring these to my pack or else-"

"LIAR! YOU WANT THOSE ALL FOR YOURSELF!" one of the Deepsea Flyers yelled at me, making the rest of the pack go back into their previous frenzy

"Silence!" their leaders said, making his pack silence, then they turned back to me "can you prove that you have a pack to provide?" they asked me, obviously not believing my words and wanting to prove that I am lying

"bring someone from your pack here so they can proof that you are speaking get the truth"

…

 ***Grrr***

How dare they

"If you do not believe in my words, why do you want me to give you a proof? I would only lose time with this and that would leave my pack at the mercy of outsiders!" I asked them furious but maintaining a calm and collected voice "your pack want those fish I hunted for my pack, at the deception of calling me a liar?" I asked "keep them… I will return to my pack and protect the hatchlings, while their dems and sires hunt for the food you forbid them to have"

I turned my back to the Deepsea Flyers leader and started swimming towards the surface, when one of them yelled to me

"GO YOU LYING THIEF! MAY YOU AND YOUR FALSE PACK END UP DYING OF HUNGER SO YOU'LL LEARN TO NOT LIE LIKE A DEATH SINGER!"

That made me stop on my tracks, normally I do not care about what they say about me but nobody, and I do mean **nobody** bad mouth my pack and get away with it!

I let my rage take control of me and dived towards the offender and crashing with him on the ocean floor, catching him with my claws on the necks of both heads. He was shooting lightnings at me, but all it was doing was tickets in me, I looked dead into both heads eyes before speaking with the rage I was feeling

" **Listen carefully! I do not care as for what you think or not about me, but no one speak ill of my pack AND STAY ALIVE LONG AFTER THAT!"** I spoke with my voice raising with rage, sounding like thunders rolling in a storm, and my fire shining at the end of my throat ready to kill him

his pack came protesting, ready to fight me, I could easily tear them apart while I was enraged. I was almost blasting that vermin when the pack leader send a shockwave towards me and his pack, that calmed them down and as was an act of authority I stepped off the vermin and allowed him to return to his pack

"YOU SEE THIS, THIS… MURDER! HE TRIED TO-"

before anyone could do or say anything, the leader shot a lightning on the vermin, making him shut his mouth and throwing him back to the ocean floor. this action took all the pack members by surprise, including that vermin

"You offended him, insulted his pack and wished ill for them… that made him snap, in a way only an alpha would ever snap."

he looked at the vermin while saying that and then looked at me "Something that cannot be faked since no liar is capable of risking themselves for others' sake and safety, and you didn't wished for your pack to be bad mouthed by anyone, no alpha would want that"

he gestured towards the fish I killed

"take those, they are yours by right and your pack's"

Nodding, I accepted his gift and swim towards my catch, opening my chest I catched all the fish I hunted (which surprised all the Deepsea Flyers) and swimmed back to the surface, from there I pulled myself out of the water and beat my wings to fly back to my island, to give this food to my pack

* * *

 **Night Singer Alpha's island**

I arrived at my island; a middle sized land on the middle of the sea, the right size for my pack and I to live in without worry about space for nests. I roared in happiness to see my island, I called my pack so they would know that it was feeding time; now all Alphas and Queens (when the pack's leader is a female) possess this ability to control their pack members (or in the a Queen's case, underlings), this power affect, the teenagers, adults and elders of a pack, but the hatchlings are immune to this. It's an ability used to prevent fights among those of the same or of different pack and allow us to keep in touch with how many are there in our packs. My pack has at least 73 member, with me 74; there are 12 nests with a sire, dem and two or three hatchlings each, all others are single or just mate during mating season. There are Flame Wings, Spike Tails, Rock Scales, some Metal Scales and some Gas Sparklers. I as an Alpha have to know what species are part and how many of them are there in my pack.

I summoned them all to where I usually place the food for them. When everyone, that could come that is dems with eggs tend to stay in their nests caring for their eggs, was there I dropped most of the fish, from the air where I was, and the amount that was still with me, I carried to a certain nest, that unlike the others there was only a dem, caring for her two last eggs,I landed and walked towards her nest only stopping by some bushes

*sigh*

There she was lying on her nest while muzzling her eggs gently, anyone else would think that she was happy about the fact that her offsprings would be born but her eyes were telling another story. she was sad, there were tears trails on her face, knowing her as I do, she stayed the whole night crying. she is barely eating or taking care of her health, should this continue she will d-

…

…

…

*Sigh*... 'I am going to have to do something about this….'

Just as I was about to step out of the bushes a shadow flew above me and landed near her nest.

"well, if it isn't the traitor bitch with her bastard unborn hatchlings"

My eyes widened, he was-

…

what did he dared call her?

"leave me alone BleedClaw… *sob* leave me… *sob*" her voice was tired and heavy with sadness as she broke down in tears again

"or what? What a bitch like you will do? You're nothing but a pathetic weak whore." he snarled at her "You left you pack to be with that trash, and now look at you, abandoned with his bastard children. We are all lucky he died already"

…

..

.

' **You… are… DEAD!'**

Without thinking I jumped out of my hidden spot roaring in rage

" **you damn spawn of Hel, you are dying today!"** I roared with an- no… Not anger, but Fury

The intruder jumped out of the way, scared for his life.

I would have crushed him under my claws but instead I destroyed the ground where he was standing, leaving cracks there. I turned toward the invader, my eyes burning with fury and indignation

" **dare insult her one more time… and I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!"** I challenged him while taking my battle stance and giving him a warning roar

"..." he stood there for a few moments before composing himself and taking his own battle stance "you're a strange Night Singer… protecting that whor-"

Before he could finished his insult I was on top of him, clawing his body and ready to rip his head off, when something sharp hit my right eye. I let go in the pain and that was my mistake for the intruder leaped on me; He bite my neck and clawed my chest, I placed my lower legs on him and kicked him off of me but he took flight, I was ready to take off after him when he shot his flame… towards SilverTail, the female I was protecting. I did not need to know what to do: I jumped over her and her nest, covering them with my wings and body. The white-blue flame hit my backside painfully, but that was not important, what mattered more to me was SilverTail and her nest.

"you're a fool to protect that bitch!" He yelled from the sky

His insults were starting to on my nerves…

" **shut up…"** I said with a dark tone

"or what?" he challenged defiantly "What will you do? I am doing us all a favor! With that bitch dead, I will never come back to bother you, so just-"

before he could keep talking, I fired a single and deadly plasma blast from my throat, but he dodged it; ' **like it matters….he will die!'**

" **... I…"** I started turning towards him, death in my eyes as they set up on him **"told you to… SHUT UP!"** with that I took flight, aiming to bring him back to the ground

No sooner than the moment I reached him, we were fighting all over again, but this time… ' **This time, this Metal Scales is going to die!'**

We fell unceremoniously but I was on top of him chewing his wing off and he was with his tail wrapped around my torso, pressing me in an attempt to kill me. I clawed his neck, forcing a yelp of pain to leave his body and his grip on my torso to loosen a bit; then I Released his wing and bite his neck, however just as I did that his tail unwrapped my torso and found itself around my neck, making me stop, his neck already in my jaws

"... now… release my neck…. let me kill that whore… and you will live to see another day" he said between breaths

" **..."**

"... are you going to ignore me?"

" **..."**

"... Grrr! FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY, DIE FOR THAT MISERABLE WHORE IF YOU-"

Before he could finished, I threw him above me, with his tail wrapping tighter around my neck then I grabbed his tail and chopped it off with my teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain, falling to the ground

I did not stop with his tail; I bite his lower leg as deep as I could without taking it off, then I clawed his left eye, grabbed his wing in my mouth and threw him away from Silvertail. I did not look towards the intruder anymore, my concerns were elsewhere, on Silvertail.

"Silvertail?" I called her, turning towards the dem "Are you alri-"

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled to me

All I had time to was to turn around and be hit by the silver-like blur that came towards me. the invader have came back; I quickly threw him back to where he came out from and got back on my feet

"You-" I was going to give him a warning, when I saw who attacked me, another intruder "Who are you?"

"..."they did not answer, but I could see in their eyes; they were afraid of me

"You liked?" I heard the intruder say from afar, behind the other Metal Scales "I, as an alpha, have several underlings that will do as I say" he said limbing closer to the new Metal Scales "and if they dare to go against my will" he opened his jaw and swiftly grabbed the other Metal Scales' neck, making them recoil in fear, then turned to me "I simple get rid of the nuisances" he said with a sly grin

"…" ***thud-thud*** "..." I lowered my head… ***thud-thud***

"you're a Night Singer, and a strong one too, but of course you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about, after all only alphas can understand what it is to rule and I am the greatest alpha that is out there" he said boasting about himself

"..." ***thud-thud*** I could feel my whole body trembling ***thud-thud***

"... well, look who knows how to show respect when in the presence an alpha" he said after seeing my head lowered

but he mistake that… ***thud-thud***

I did not lowered my head in neither shame nor fear… ***thud-thud***

I lowered my head in an attempt to keep 'IT' under control ***thud-thud*** But with what he said about his pack, his threat against SilverTail and his attempt to harm her and her offsprings ***thud-thud* *thud-thud***

that was becoming harder

 ***thud-thud* *thud-thud* *thud-thud* *thud-thud***

"Well since you know now that is better to NOT interfere with an alpha's business, step aside-"

" **shut up…"**

"..."

"..."

"... this isn't going to end well" I heard Silvertail saying

the invader, no Bleedclaw, narrowed his eyes and turned menacingly to me "what did you said?"

" **...grr…"** will he ever understand? he is not MY alpha, he doesn't scare me

"dare… to tell ME to shut up… one more time..." he said menacingly and leaning a bit closer to where I was standing

I turned slowly to him, with my head lowered **"I… said to you..., no… I ORDERED you..."** I raised my head showing him and his underling how my eyes where now, slits, as thin as grass blades and my face was twisted in pure, raw fury **"TO SHUT YOUR TWISTED AND STUPID MOUTH!"**

Without warning I leaped and fell on top of him with my claw on his chest to prevent him from escaping and my mouth filled with fire coming out between my teeth. he was taken back by my sudden yell but recovered as soon as his head hit the ground and blasted my face with his fire. he laughed thinking that he wounded my, but the only thing he did was making me even more furious, I breathed my own fire on him, the purple flames came out furiously and met his own white blue pushing it back towards its owner, much to his surprise and panic. he stopped breathing his fire, managing to avoid my mine and tried to escape but I held him in place and I prepared myself to shot him again-

"NO!" I heard SilverTail's voice and turned towards her

there were other three Metal Scales, one grabbed her, putting her under his claws and the other two were with her eggs beneath theirs.

I pressed my claw deeper into Bleedclaw's chest

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as my claws started piercing through his armor-like scales

" **Release her and her eggs or else he dies"** I said darkly and drew some blood out of him to show them I was not bluffing

"Not before you release our alpha" one of them said with a confident voice "and even if we release this bitch, our alpha will kill her anyway. after all..." he looked to his companions "Whores like this one deserve to die" he said and started laughing with the other two

" **...Grrrrrr"** these… stupid… **MURDERS!**

I fired at the one that spoke with me and followed firing at the other two; the first I hit dead in the chest, killing him. the second I hit in the neck, making him bleed and release the egg, the last one was hit on the head making him fly off of Silvertail and I shot the second one again when he tried to stab her with his sharp tail. then I felt a sharp pain in my side, looking over where it came from I saw the afraid invader trembling and shrinking, hiding behind his wings.

"You do not need to do this" I said calmly to him "this… thing, is not an alpha. you can stay with my pack" I told him and his eyes went wide and he closed his wings slowly

"y-y-your pack?" he asked

"I may not look like, but I am an alpha" I snapped my attention towards Bleedclaw with an enraged glare "and an alpha does not allow invaders OR other, self-proclaimed, alphas to trespass his territory and kill one of his"

Bleedclaw eyes went wide when I first told his underling, but he glared back at me when I glared at him "You? an alpha? Hah, that's rich" he mocked "and where is your pack? I didn't see any of them coming to fight for you-urgh!"

"An alpha FIGHTS HIS OWN BATTLES, he doesn't make others fight for him; An alpha PROTECTS HIS OWN, he doesn't use those that follow him to do his bidding. he fights and bleed for his own hatchlings AND for his pack!" I corrected him as I pressed my claws harder on him "And if you want to see my pack…"

I got off him, went closer to Silvertail, for extra insurance that he was not going to try and harm her again, then I roared as loud as I could and waited. soon we started hearing them; my pack, or at least those that could leave their nests, covered the sky above us and one by one they all came down circling us. Bleedclaw looked everywhere trying to find something and whatever it was, he found, for he was grinning ( ***A/N: as best as a dragon can** )

"Hah! this is your pack?" he asked mockingly "where are the other Night Singers? or better yet, Where is your mate?" he waited for my answer but I refused to do "if you don't have others of your kin following you, then you must be a weakling"

most of my pack gasped when they heard that, but some-

"How dare you say this, you're the weakling here!" everyone's attention snapped towards the voice

'No' it was one of the hatchlings I saw this morning

"SILENCE!" Bleedclaw snapped at the child "You're a mere hatchling, you should stay shut until you're told!"

the hatchling cowered a little but before she could run or hide, he shot some of his fire near her, stopping she from fleeing

"And since you have dared to rise your voice against an alpha, you are going to DIE!"

'NO!' **"NO!"** I yelled with rage, coursing through my body and my flames ready

He jumped to attack her, but I moved faster than him and wasted no time in finding a spot to bite him; I went straight to his neck and bite as hard as I could to prevent him from breathing fire. I felt my teeth crushing his scales like they were flesh, but then something sharp hit my right eye again and I let go of him because of the pain.

he took some distance from me and breathed his fire to attack me, I simple breathed my own; as soon as my purple flame hit his white-blue, they both started becoming a new flame that was being feed by both, he was not willing to lose so he was pressing harder to throw the flames against me.

I, however, did not need much to push his flame back to him, but if do so, the hatchlings behind him will be harmed, so I will hold my flame until he gets tired. It did not take long before he started running out of fire to breath, soon his flame started dying and mine started pushing his back, with that I ran towards him to deliver the final blow, with my flame still coming out of my mouth.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled

* * *

 **Well that's that, this chapter is officially over.**

 ***Dodges the incoming hate flames and angered attacks***

 **WAIT!**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Let me talk, ok?**

 **I was planning on making this a you-chose-story, if any of you are interested, comment on the story. if it doesn't receive the minimum votes (6), then I shall continue to write it with it's original plot.**

 **Oh and yes I will explain what's going on, but not on this chapter nor in this note, but on the next chapter IF nobody votes in favor of this story been decided by you folks.**

 **alright, until the next chapter.**

 _ **FenixX13…. Logging out….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Transformers Prime or How To Train Dragon, only my OC**

 **More words for our cybertronian vocabulary**

 **optic ridge- eyebrow**

 **Wait a micro-klick - wait a second**

 **Solar cycles - some days**

 **Previously on Transformers Prime - How to train your predacon**

 **Primus: "This creature was created by Unicron to destroy me. However I cannot allow it to be destroyed, it had no spark, but now I will give it one. I need you to look after it for me, can you do it?"**

?: "Father, why will you grant it a spark? This creature was created to kill all and anything that is alive!"

 **Primus: "… it is true. This creature was created to destroy everything around it, however my twin could not give it a spark, so he abandoned it. I became curious about it" / "will this creature fulfil it creator's desire or it will follow it's own path? Unicron is my opposite and as such he has no knowledge of creation, I created you and the other twelve, free to choose whenever to help me or not, for you all are free to choose how you want to live" / "and so is this creature, who will receive a spark from me"**

?: "I will take care of it, I promise you father"

Megatronus: "Be careful brothers, we do not know what it is capable of doing"

Onyx: "ALL OF YOU, QUIET NOW!" / "have you all not noticed it is scared?"

Solus: "Calm down… they are not going to harm you… you are safe now..."

Onyx: _'why have he followed me? Was he intending to assassinate me, like Megatronus suggested?_

….

….

Megatronus: "So… you decided to fight me… excellent!" / "Now… FIGHT ME YOU FIEND!"

Megatronus: "Pretend all you want _thing_ … Nobody wants you… nobody will come to save you…. EVERYONE will be pleased to know you have being OFFLINED!" / "Farewell… _Beast..._ "

"Farewell… _Beast..._ "

Megatronus said with poison in his voice and brought down his weapon aiming to the spark chamber of the creature, but as his weapon was about to connect to the creature's midsection something hit Megatronus hard on the chestplate and threw him away from the creature, making him lose his weapon with the force of the surprise attack

After rolling for a few moments Megatronus stood up and when he stopped rolling he jumped to his pedes so fast he became a little dizzy by the action, blurring his processor due the energon going down his system and after trying to get up and move himself too quickly, Megatronus fell on a forceful shutdown to prevent damages to his systems, but the one who tackled him wasn't interested on what was happening to the prime, their concern were elsewhere, on the creature he was trying to destroy

"no…" they said, barely above a whisper "Creature? creature?" they called for the it but when they approached the beaten animal their eyes widened with horror;

the creature's body was battered, there were dents and holes everywhere on its midsection, dark energon leaking from them, one of his stabilizer servos was twisted in an odd angle. one of his wings was torn off and there was a piece of metal twisted around his muzzle

"no… this is all my fault…" they said to themselves and picked up the creature sending one final hateful glare to Megatronus "how could you brother? we are not killers, we are order keepers, we protect the life, no matter what originated it and we only strike down the forces of chaos…" the prime said with guilt and anger in their voice

"this creature may be a spawn of Unicron, but it had a spark, granted by our father Primus, so that made this creature one of us; a creature that is alive, a creature that deserves to live… our father wanted that, so why have you opposed his wish?" if the prime could they would be crying now, but all they did was pick the creature and its torn out wing and carry both back to the other primes.

 **Crystal City, the home of the primes; some time before the prime brought the creature back**

Solus was worried, the creature left her workplace while she was working on her creations and by the time she noticed he was gone it was already noon, where could the creature have gone to?

she was getting more and more worried about, she had already asked Micronus and Alpha Trion, the two would keep an optic on the creature for her and Onyx from time to time so they might know where the creature could have went to.

"Micronus!" Solus called her smallest brother "Have you seen the creature?" she asked already fearing the answer

Micronus lifted an optic ridge at the question "No. I thought it was with you, why?"

This just confirmed her fears

"I was working with my forge and when I stopped to look at him again, he was not there anymore"

"What? it was you who should be looking after it and yet you let the thing-"

"HE NOT AN IT OR A THING, PUT IT IN YOUR PROCESSOR ALREADY THAT THE CREATURE IS A HE!" Solus yelled at her brother.

if one said seven vorns ago that, Solus would get herself attached to the creation of Unicron like it was something she created herself she would have hammered their helms for saying such a nonsense, but here she was now, seven vorns later, defending him from the silent hatery and cruel stabbing thoughts of her brothers.

the action took Micronus by surprise, to a point he almost fell from his light orb, a device he created to keep himself at height with his taller siblings, Solus yelled at him with the same anger she did when Liege or any of their brothers bad mouthed the creature she and Onyx were taking care of.

"..." Micronus optics laid on his sister's, they were burning with a glare "Solus… are you… growing attached… to the creature?" Micronus asked both out of curiosity and because he was scared of how his sister became serious about this

Her glare did not lifted, but softened a little "I, aside from Onyx, have been the only one who have approached him despite how I feel, or rather, felt about him"

Her words did not felt like she was growing too attached to it nor were they sounding like she was lying. Micronus have also finally acknowledged what his sister said

"wait a micro-klik… you said that the creature is a he?" Micronus asked, but soon regretted, for Solus glare hardened again

"have you or any of our brothers, aside from Prima and Alpha Trion, being paying attention to my and Onyx's reports about him? in fact were ANY of you even considering giving the creature a chance? or were you all already making plans to exterminate him on given chance" her questions were heated with her displeasure and with how she was offended by this

Micronus looked down on shame, she was right he never paid attention to hers or Onyx's reports about the creature, nor was he even showing any acceptance to it- _**him!**_ , the only thing that he was worried about was his own life and how long until the creature tries to kill him or the other primes. he was acting with such distrust and selfishness ever since Unicron have been defeated and Primus became one with Cybertron's core.

Micronus was about to respond when suddenly their both heard a yell from afar and saw Liege flying, yes FLYING towards them, with his faceplate hitting the ground when he got to them. Liege got up with one servo at his faceplate where a dent could be seen on its right side

"... What-" Micronus started, only for Liege to snap for no reason

"NOW THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Liege yelled "He have been passing so much time around that... that… THING! that he started becoming like the wild beast that thing is!"

Among the primes there was only one that was called wild or beastial, Onyx Prime; but for Onyx to hit Liege that was not uncommon, since Liege would give them all reason enough to hit him but only Megatronus and Onyx would do so. but why? Onyx was supposed to be exploring Cybertron, why have he returned so soon?

While Liege was yelling none of the other two primes were paying him attention, their focus was on Onyx, who was coming towards them right now with something at his servos

"Solus!"

"Onyx, may I ask why you punched Liege" Micronus asked barely containing his laughter "Although I rather see it happening again *chuckles* "

Liege turned a hateful glare to Micronus before swearing at him, only to have Solus knocking him in the face with her own punch

"Onyx…" Solus started saying when her optics laid on the the object on his servos, immediately she recognized it or rather he "What happened to him?" She asked looking at the wounded creature with horror in her optics

"Megatronus" it was all Onyx said

this made Solus look at his optics, wanting it to not be true, but Onyx's optics were not filled deception. Micronus also noticed the wounded creature at Onyx's servos and noticed that Liege only rolled his optics at this, as if he knew about it

"Bring him to my workplace, I will see what I can do to help him" Solus said already making her way towards her workplace

Onyx did as he was told; Micronus went with her to learn what happened to the creature, while Liege huffed to himself and went away without a care for anything but the dents on his faceplate

 **Meanwhile at Solus' workplace**

the other primes came to Solus workplace looking for their sister; she left it without a word and vanquished, this worried them; have the creature decided to show them their true colors and took their sister from them?

"do you think it finally decided to show its true colors?" Alpha Trion asked Prima, they came here looking for Solus a while ago and haven't found her here or anywhere else in the crystal city

Prima looked at his brother and saw the seriousness in his optics, sighing in exasperation and slightly in apprehension "I do not know brother, we can only hope Solus is alright. and that the creature does not try to take her away from us" Prima muttered the last part mostly to himself than to Alpha Trion

suddenly Solus entered the room, not even glancing at her siblings, she threw several of her invention on the ground without a care and turned a frightened look towards the door making them look only to see Onyx entering carrying something they couldn't identify due to the facial expression on their beast brother's faceplate: fear.

just when they were going to ask him what was wrong "Leave them"

Micronus said coming into the room "It's better you let them repair the damage that was done to the creature and reunite our remain siblings" Micronus said and glanced at Solus "Sister, could you just stop the leakages and leave the rest as it is?"

Solus and Onyx glared at Micronus for saying such a thing

"We better show all of our siblings what was done and with proof of what happened, the chances are that it-HE! will have more chances of recovering" Micronus explained himself and jumped a little at his mistake in calling the creature a it again.

hearing this, Solus and Onyx calmed visibly and resumed their work, while Micronus looked back at Prima and Alpha Trion, gesturing for them to follow him

 **Sometime later**

the primes were all gathered (except for Megatronus) around the creature's body seeing what their brother did to him, the primes were very afraid of what have transpired right under their watch and the worst (at least for Prima, Alpha Trion, Solus, Onyx and ,surprising the other primes, Micronus) was that they were responsible for this, even if they haven't taken part on the torture of the creature, they did nothing to prevent it either.

"Megatronus did this?!" Amalgamous, the first cybertronian to be able to change forms, asked in shock

all the other primes turned to Onyx, who was looking at the creature with sad optics and a lingering rage building itself on them "... He did" he said with the most neutral voice he could muster, but it sounded like he was angry, which wasn't a liar either

the optics of all the primes widened with this piece of information; their brother assaulted the creature, even though their father said to not do so, what drove Megatronus to this point?

"What we do now?" Micronus asked Prima, since he was the leader and the one who always came off with the better choice to the situation wherever it was

Prima looked at the creature and it crossed his processor the several times Megatronus came across him and the prime felt a strange aggressive aura covering him; keeping the creature with them would probably be a mistake for Megatronus could attack it again and leaving it out on the vast land of cybertron wasn't a better solution either. the prime said the only thing he could think of at the moment

"I do not know" he said closing his optics and then turned to leave the room "I will be with father… he shall know a solution" and with that he left his sibling with the poor creature

 **Cybertron's core**

The core of Cybertron is a mystic place, the energon crystals that seems to shine into existence with a warm and kind glow, it is also where the creator of Cybertron resides; there surrounded by an aura of raw energy and an intense white-blue glow is him, Primus

Prima wanted answers to the questions that have been haunting him ever since the creature was give to them, and now more than ever he needed them.

"Father..." Prima said standing on a small platform that was directly in front of a sphere that shone brighter than any light source in the core

" **Prima, it is good to see you again my child"** the deep and godlike voice of primus came from the sphere, whose glow flicked like a candle's flame on the wind as the word came from him **"... is something disturbing you?"**

"... yes" Prima answered with a heavy voice before continuing, telling Primus what transpired during the last seven vorns and what happened to the creature recently "Father, I beg you… what should we do? what purpose does the creature have to be here now?"

Prima looked anxiously to the core of Cybertron, which was Primus himself after becoming one with the planet, he was desperate for these answers and now it was the time where he needed them the most

" **... even if you and your siblings protect the creature, Megatronus and those who stand for his believe with start a battle which could be catastrophic, tearing you all apart from each other"** Primus words just confirmed one of Prima's dreaded thoughts **"and even if I sent the Titans to care for it, they too are not in favor of keeping the creature alive"**

the titans; colossal warriors of great power, both physical and mythical, who served Primus and the primes during the final battle against Unicron. they were more, if not immensely, more powerful than the primes, should they decide that the creature deserves to die, there was nothing the primes could do to stop them

" **However..."** Primus said with a pause **"there is one way for the creature to survive, even though it is not likely to be the best, it will keep the creature alive"**

"What is it?" Prima asked, hope filling his optics "Father… please"

but Prima wasn't prepared for the next words that came from Primus, for these could and WILL turn things in a more difficult situation

" **...For the creature to survive, it will be necessary to send him away from Cybertron"**

 **Crystal City; after Prima's briefing about Primus suggestion**

"HE WHAT?!" Solus screamed so loud it could be heard from the other side of Cybertron

 **(A** **/** **N: QUITE LITERALLY! I CAN BARELY MY WORDS NOW! *grabs a megaphone* ARE YOU ALL LISTENING?)**

After Prima explained what Primus said what could be done and what was the best option at the moment, it was to be expected that this was a more that plausible reaction to Solus. Alpha Trion left his siblings to help Micronus, who after hearing the idea, began to work on a way to send the creature safely to a location where Megatronus couldn't touch it-

'HIM!' Micronus suddenly snapped towards Solus, fearing that she heard him thinking of the creature as a it again; seeing that his sister was still occupied arguing with Prima, he sighed out in relief (despite not needing to breath)

"So, what is you think brother?" Alpha Trion asked after trying to make sense of the scene his minor-sided brother displayed

"..." Micronus didn't answer Alpha, trying hard to concentrate on an idea

"Have you thought of something just yet? or are you clueless as to what it should be done?" Liege, despite not being interested in the creature's well being, wouldn't miss the chance to get rid of it for good

"I am concentrating here Liege, stay quiet!" Micronus have half yelled half snapped at Liege

turning back to the creature that was still in stasis Micronus finally started to see what Onyx and Solus saw on it, despite being a creation of Unicron (which it was unbelievable itself) he was very peaceful (again it was unbelievable) never have eyed them with malice or even showed signs of being dangerous to any of them and yet they all felt uncomfortable around him. looking down Micronus noticed that one of his wings were torn off, this made the prime wince in sympathy for the creature; It was a simple solution to send the creature away but that wasn't going solve their problems, for making the creature go so far away was only going to cause more pain then his eyes widened with an idea, a crazy- mad was the more accurate word, but it would do

"That is it!" He shouted in glee "I know how to do it!"

the other primes stopped what they were doing and looked at him spectantelly

"Know how to do what my brother?" Prima asked

"I know how to make sure the creature stays away from Megatronus' reach!" he said, but then his gaze fell down "although… it will send the creature away"

this made Solus and Onyx optics went wide and their rage burst through their body, until they heard what Micronus thought

"We will need to make a vessel, something that can transport him to out of Cybertron" Micronus then looked at them with determination in his eyes "and away from Megatronus' rage from time it seems necessary"

this made both enraged primes stop, but not quell their anger

"And why should we send him away and not Megatronus?" Onyx asked with anger dripping from his words

this shocked the other primes, what happened to Onyx? he was the one among them who always tried to keep them all together. Micronus only shook his head at this, he knew this was going to happen now that he said it

"Have you noticed what you just said Onyx?"

this made the feral prime snap out of his anger and realize what he just said

"I… I-I" his words died in his voice box as shame consumed him

"I expected this" Micronus said calmly "I understand why you are so attached to him, why both of you are" he looked at Solus as well "and I too came, even though starting to, understand. Now I ask you: have father said we should send him to the other side of the cosmos?"

this made the primes widen their optics, not because of what Micronus said, but because of how smart that was

"see, we just have to send him away from **Megatronus** , not away from **Cybertron** " the Minicon prime said with a smirk "And I also have thought of how to make him been able to travel out of Cybertron"

 **Some solar cycles later; at night time**

Megatronus returned some cycles later to the crystal city, only to find that his siblings were not there anymore, this worried him, whatever have attacked him and saved the creature must have come to kill his siblings as well as to take the creature with it. He could not accept it, he will find his sibling and save, he will find the creature and its ally and destroy it both.

Megatronus searched up and down all of the crystal city but found no one, however he found a map with a location marked by a red cross and below it there was a phrase:

" _come and prevent me from escaping, if you can"_

this made his energon boil, how dare that damn beast of Unicron kill his siblings and challenge him as if he was a coward. today the creature **will DIE.**

 **Location marked on the map**

the primes were making the final touches to Micronus' plan, which they thought it was completely mad, but given how they don't have much of a choice it was the best they could go with

soon they would make not only the creature stay somewhere safe and out of Megatronus enraged reach, but would also have time to make their brother calm down and start seeing things as how they are not what they should be.

"Micronus!" Vector Prime yelled "the storage is full, there's enough here for it to survive!"

"Good! Oh and one thing though Vector, the creature is a he not a it!" Micronus corrected his brother who just let it be

"EVERYTHING IS FULLY FUNCTIONAL UP HERE MICRONUS!" Prima yelled from his position

now it was ready. they would allow the creature to escape from danger and have a way to track it down when the time was right to do so.

"MICRONUS!" Onyx yelled as he landed "Megatronus is heading this way!"

this worried the primes (except for Liege, who didn't even bother this), should Megatronus find the creature they feared what he would do just to offline him before his audio receptor could listen to reason

"Let me talk to him!" Solus said, gaining the attention of the primes "of all of us he listen to me the most, let me go there and hinder him"

"have you-" Liege started before being interrupted

"Go Solus, do what you can, we will finish this as fast as we can!" Prima said with authority in his voice and a send a glare to all his siblings in case they tried to protest against it

Solus ran as fast as her legs could carry her, while her brothers carried on with the procedures to launch the creature into the primes were not looking, someone went into and sabotaged their plan

'this creature may not be a threat to Cybertron, but it is a threat to me and my plans'

 **with Megatronus**

Megatronus was getting closer, soon he was going to find that Unicron damnit creature and its ally and destroy both. he could almost see a strange formation, no doubt made by the creatures. this is it, today he will destroy what little evil remained of Unicron and free Cybertron for all forms of chaos and evil.

"Megatronus!"

This voice made him stop on his tracks, Solus is alive. looking everywhere for her, he spot her optics' glow in the distance; wasting no time he ran towards her and as soon as he was near he grabbed her shoulder and started making questions

"Solus, how did you escape? what happened to our brothers? are there others with the creature and what is that thing?, I was seeing it all the way from the cliffs"

Solus could barely make any sense out of her brother's words, but one thing was clear: her brother believed that the creature was evil. placing her servos on her brother's shoulders, she made him stop his ranting

"Megatronus, none of our brothers are dead or imprisoned" she started softly "we are all fine, no one is hurt. you can calm down now, please do not let your anger get the better of you"

she moved her servo to his faceplace and held in a soft embrace, slowly closing the proximity between her and Megatronus-

something made strange noises from the same direction that Solus came from and a huge light could be seem from the horizon followed by, what looked like to be, a pillar of light and fire

"What is that?!"

Megatronus yelled and asked at the same time, but then he noticed something, something dark being lifted by the pillar, soon he realized that must how the creature's ally arrived on Cybertron

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE YOU FOUL THING! YOU AND YOUR KIN WILL BURN WITH MY WRATH!" Megatronus yelled pointing his Requiem Blaster, a gun he received from Solus, towards the escaping vessel

"Megatronus NO!"

Solus pulled him but it was already too late, the blast travelled towards the vessel and hit the part where it meets the pillar; Soon an explosion happened and part of the lower part of the vessel caught fire. before anyone could do or say anything a strange vortex of fierce red fire and golden yellow suddenly came to life in front of the vessel and it suddenly was sucked to it so fast it became a blur before disappearing inside the vortex and the same collapsed on itself and closed leaving a loud explosion and a ring of fire in it's wake

Solus and the other primes could only look with stunned eyes to what just transpired right now. none of them seem to just comprehend how a single shot leaded into all of this but only one thing they have been capable of understand perfectly: the creature of Unicron was gone

 **Now those that have read the new Transformers comic: until all are one might disagree with me using this plot, but at the time I was writing this story, none of that information existed and this is a AU and a fanfiction, so please accept it as it is alright. Also, next chapter (no spoilers this time) will reveal what happened on where we last left it and tell you at what time (human era) that part of the story is happening**

 _ **FenixX13….. logging out…...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything here, except my OC**

 **On the previous chapter (chapter 2), we were following a Night Singer (a.k.a Night Fury) Alpha as he took care of his pack and engaged in a battle against another's pack alpha when -**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled

No sooner than the warning came, a strange brown thing with rocks came flying towards me. It wrapped itself around my head, obstructing my vision, but I snapped it with the sheer strength of my jaw

"He broke free!"

"Fire another bola!"

I heard yells, snapping my attention to where I heard the yells I saw two strange creatures; both creatures were standing in their hind legs, one of them had horns that were one pointing up and the other was pointing down and a strange looking skull coming out of it's head, the other one had fur on the head but didn't have horns like the first one. Both creatures were covered in the remainings of other fur covered creatures such, as I could recognize, wolves and rabbits.

"Humans!" Bleedclaw yelled

'what are… Huemans?' "what are these creatures?" I asked glaring at him

"If you care for your life, run! These abominations kill dragons! And where there's two of them, there are hundreds more!" Bleedclaw started running to escape these small creatures

My eyes went wide, these creatures are pack creatures and there are hundreds of them?

Wasting no time I gave a roar telling my pack to return to their nests grabbing their mates and eggs and to hide in my cave. They wasted no time and took to the skies and back to theirs families so they could all make it there safely

"No!"

I turned my head towards Silvertail and there were already more of them, covering her with the same brown thing that they threw at me.

My eyes become slits at the sight of this, these huemans made the mistake of attacking my pack.

" **Rawr!** " I jumped at them before they could do any harm towards Silvertail

"Ah!"

"Run!"

They released the brown things and started running. cowards. They rather attack those that are weak to fight but run from those who can. I snapped the brown things from Silvertail and checked her eggs to see if they were harmed, luckily they were all fine.

"Silvertail get up, we have to escape" I told her, but she did not move "Silvertail"

"I can't"

Stubborn one, she's afraid of losing her eggs "we are not leaving your eggs, I'll carry them for you but you have to hurry"

"FIRE!"

I heard one of the huemans yell, looking towards them I saw a boulder rock flying towards us.

I grabbed Silvertail gently placed her atop my head and both her eggs in my paws, it's something I can do when I am in a desperate situation like this one, I jumped out of the boulder's way and just in time, as it destroyed Silvertail's nest

"No!" She cried as she saw her nest being destroyed

I wanted to say something but I had no time for such, I saw dozens of huemans coming out of nowhere with strange things, things that looked like smaller versions of the weapons the ones who created me would carry with them. This snapped a memory in my head, the day they decided to get rid of me once and for all; I felt my heart beating faster than before, but also I felt Silvertail's beating sorrowfully, I must focus on her and her eggs safety instead of mine.

I took flight and did a few turns around the island to make sure no hueman were following me from the ground, after making sure of that I landed in front of my cave. Placing Silvertail on the ground, with the same gentleness that I grabbed her and places her eggs in front of her, seeing that she hadn't lost her children she started petting them and purr with happiness from them being safe.

"Silvertail" I called her, making she look at me "I know you don't want to stay near the others but please for now-"

"S-sorry" she said sadly lowering her head, this shocked me, why was she apologizing "I have caused you nothing but trouble. I shouldn't have made you worry about me, I'm a burden to you, I should-"

Before she could indulge herself into more self loathing I picked one her eggs in my jaw and placed it in my chest opened part

"Silvertail, you are part of my pack, it is my duty as an alpha to worry about all of my pack mates, that includes you and you eggs." I looked seriously to her "I wish I could have been faster to save Shearwing but I swore to him I would protect you and your eggs, even if it costs my life. That oath I made to all of this pack and I will keep my word to you, you are not a burden, never will be"

She was stunned by my words. Before she could answer me, I smelled some of the huemans coming, but they were too close to just run inside I had to do something and fast.

"Go" I said before placing her eggs near her "enter the cave and await for the cold-sun rise to get out. This is an order as your alpha"

"I heard something, this way!"

Damn the hellspawn. I looked back at where I heard the hueman's noise, they were getting close, but when I turned to Silvertail again she nuzzled me

"Please, don't, I wouldn't forgive myself if you died because of me" what was she talking about "this time, I will fight. for my eggs, for my mate and for my alpha"

'What?' She placed her eggs near me and went towards the huemans. I stood there frozen for a few seconds before some of the rumans started shouting and I could hear Silvertail roaring.

I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I have a pack to protect. Taking both her eggs I ran inside the fastest I could. The first ones to greet me where the hatchlings

"Alpha!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm scared"

"Are those metal scales' eggs?"

I placed the eggs in front of the hatchlings "call your Dems and tell them to protect these until I return." Not wasting another second I ran straight out of my cave and towards Silvertail.

When I arrived there were no more huemans and their weapons were spread across the ground but there was no sign of Silvertail anywhere. Smelling the air for her scent I caught in the scent of the huemans, these strange creatures smelled like many different things such as wood, rocks, ashes, rabbit meat, boar meat and something else I couldn't get to identify. In the middle of all these strange scents I was capable of identity her's and it was leading towards the shores of the island.

* * *

From the skies I could see how these creatures arrived at my island, they were using strange objects made out of wood. Those things were full of them and there were at least four of these floating wood things. I saw Silvertail been dragged there by rumans with something that looked like vines made of metal, I sensed something near the floating woods, something that felt like…. No it can't be, I must have sensed something similar to it, but not it, that is impossible.

Closing my wings I allowed my body to fall, aiming towards Silvertail, the wind picked up around me making my whole body whistle, singing the infamous song my kin is known for.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

They all left Silvertail and went do the woods. like that can protect them, this is my island and no one, dragon or hueman come and do as it pleases them on it. I released my blasts and hit as much of the ones who went towards the woods as I could, then proceeded to free Silvertail

"Silvertail! are you alright?" I asked as I freed her

"I… can't move…" She said weakly

That was when I noticed how injured she was; some of her scales were missing, there were wounds of the weapons the huemans used to attack her, she was loosing blood and one of her eyes was barely open with the blood blinding it. For a second I saw myself, beaten and awaiting for death. On this moment I cursed myself, for I am the only Night Singer that cannot heal wounds with my saliva, it was the only thing that could help her.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOTS!" my attention was drawn towards the strange wooden floating object.

"I'll deal with this dragon myself!"

There was another one of the huemans, but this one was, in a way, bigger than the others and like them it was covered in other animal's fur and- Wait!

That… isn't animal fur… the smell… it is the same as-

 ***Grrrrr***

 **'that is the skin of a night singer'**

 ***Rrrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr***

Blinded by my rage, I jumped at the hueman without much thought, other than tearing the damn creature apart!

He dodged my jaw and attempted to hit me with a strange branch with a strange larger metal fang on its end. I swiftly went behind him used my claws, not to strike him but to take the night singer skin from him, to my dismay instead of taking the skin away I only hit him from behind hitting a- a metallic layer of scales? was that the skin of a metal scales?!

I used my jaw this time and snatched the night singer skin but it was stuck on a part of the other furs the hueman was using. Placing my paw on it, I ripped off the night singer's skin out of the hueman. tossing it aside for now, I re-focused my attention to the hueman and could see better how it looked like; it was a very large compared to the other ones I saw before, it probably was fatter than the others and was covered by several animals fur's on it top part… but was covered in metal scales on most of its body and one of its upper limbs was covered by something, something strange that somewhat looked similar to a metal scale, but strangely shaped along the limb

"... what? what kind of night fury are you?" the hueman asked me

"I am a night singer and I be last you will see, invader!" I spat back

"Whatever, a night fury is a night fury, and one of your size will make a great acquisition to my army"

'have it not understood me? what is it saying? what is it talking about?' before I could even think further, it started spinning the branch of its other limb and roaring as if challenging me for the place as the alpha of my pack.

so this hueman is an alpha? and it wants to challenge me for control of my pack? so be it

I gave my roar back with as much strength as I could; leaving no time for my 'challenger' to give another roar or to take another action, I blasted the branch and turned my back to him so that my tail could strike him in the chest. the hueman fell on the sand and I showed it who was the winner of this match, placing my claws on its chest and giving a victory roar to let all other huemans on the island know their alpha was defeated

"It got Drago!"

"Save him!"

"How are we supposed fight a night fury?"

"GET IN THERE AND STRIKE IT WITH YOUR SWORD!"

I could hear the huemans, approaching, with those weapons that were similar to the weapons of the ones who created me… this brought back the fear I had. but I was more afraid for Silvertail, she was bleeding and would die if nothing was done and fast!

ignoring the huemans around me and focusing only on Silvertail, I managed to ease out my fear and go for her

"DESTROY HIM!"

" **As you wish… master"**

I froze near Silvertail when I heard that voice, that was the voice of- so that truly was it…. the presence I felt before from above the island, that voice and presence belonged to a Dragon King, the Alpha of the Alphas

I felt a rush of cold air coming behind me, that moment I knew what it was; I opened my wings to their full width and covered Silvertail's body with my own, it wouldn't completely protect her, but at least she would live, for no one survives being hit by the breath of a Dragon King…. and lived to tell the tale

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Also a reminder: any votes given out of Hiccup's new destiny's reviews will be disconsidered and nullified. don't mix stories in the comment sections, please**

 _ **FenixX13….. logging out…...**_


End file.
